Should Have Known
by The Nearly Missed
Summary: When Misa-Misa has a nightmare one night, she goes off to find Light to make it all better. But who else does she accidentally walk in on than L? Rated M for lemon. One-shot. Request for Olivia


"Oh, Light," Misa called enticingly under her breath. The blonde pop star hung around the doorframe, angling herself seductively toward the bed before her. "I had a bad dream," She pouted, and one striped knee-high sock stepped forward. "Can you make it better?" Her big blue eyes begged pleadingly. She sat on the side of the bed, laying a delicate hand over the body sleeping beneath the tan and white comforter.

The figure in the bed shifted. Misa jumped back, letting out an exclamation of mixed disgust and surprise at the spiky onyx hair and half-hooded, black-rimmed eyes that turned to meet her. "Ryuzaki?!"

With a slight groan, the detective sat up in bed. His head tilted to the side curiously. "Miss Amane?" His lips barely moved.

"Ugh! Where's Light?" She whined, jutting her lip out even further. "He told me this was his room! And I find _you? _Eww," Misa shook her head, blonde pigtails waving from side to side.

"It's quite alright," L bowed his head, taking in her black, lacy lingerie. His eyes lingered on the laces of her bustier, but flicked away to examine a particularly interesting speck on the wall. "You didn't wake me up. In fact, I wasn't even sleeping. Watari just advised me that I would soon burn out if I did not gain at least a couple hours of rest," he explained. Realizing he was rambling again, he cleared his throat, "Not that you're particularly interested in my irregular sleeping patterns."

Misa sniffed, spinning around on her toe. "You're right. I don't care."

"Ah, wait!" L lunged out of bed, arm outstretched toward the pop star. Misa gave him a pouting look as he froze and dropped his hand, returning to his normal slumped posture. He shoved his hands in the pocket of the jeans he hadn't felt the need to take off before going to bed. "Light-kun has not slept in two days. I am accustomed to this, while he is not. It's much more important for him to get his rest than is for me." Misa's judging and accusing eyes didn't leave him as he stumbled over himself to explain, "Perhaps I could help you with your nightmare?"

Her cold eyes remained unmoving for a moment before her face melted and she grinned at him over her shoulder. Misa turned around, hooking her arm under his and pulling him back to sit on the bed. "Oh Ryuzaki, you're such a sweetheart! Always thinking about my Light," L could only smile nervously and let out a short chuckle. "You're not gay, are you?"

Had he been drinking something, L decided, that would have been the perfect moment to do a spit take. He cleared his throat. "Oh, no, no. I appreciate women, not men."

"Well that's reassuring," Misa's eyes twinkled mischievously. "But if that's so, why did you chain yourself to him? And speaking of," She tilted her head at the detective, "Why did you decide to unlock the handcuffs only tonight?"

"As I mentioned," L licked his lips, pulling his feet up beneath him, "Watari suggested I get some sleep. I can't do that with Light chained to me, now can I?" He smiled at Misa, which she returned. "Besides, you wouldn't have been able to gain access to Light's room anyway. Light _is_ still under suspicion of being Kira, which is why I chained myself to him in the first place. His room is currently locked from the outside and tapped with various recording devices."

Misa pouted again, giving L her puppy dog eyes. "I guess I'll just have to wait with you, then," She whined, giving him a peck on the cheek as she had done before.

L's eyes blinked wide, and clearing his throat once more, blushed lightly. In the dim lighting of the bedroom, Misa couldn't see it. L breathed small sigh of relief. The quiet overtook the room for a moment before the blonde girl laid her head on L's shoulder and asked seriously, "Ryuzaki, you would _never_ think about taking Misa-Misa away from my Light, now would you?"

Without hesitation, he replied, "Of course not! I am indignant that you would even suggest such a preposterous idea." It was a lie, of course, but for L, what else was new? He only stared wide-eyed at Misa beside him.

"That's good news," She grinned. "Then, would you mind helping me with something?" The mischievous look returned to her eyes.

L, though he suspected what she meant, replied hesitantly, "Yes?"

Without another word Misa looked up and jammed her lips onto his. His heart leaped, stomach fluttering. Not surprised at all, L wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from sliding off the bed and pulled her over him as he rolled onto the center of the mattress. She squealed with the movement, but nonetheless kept her mouth attached to his.

Misa came up for air, pulling her lips away from L's more than eager ones. The detective kept laying down kisses on her lips, cheeks, nose and eyes, until she finally looked away to regain some breath. With her moan of consent, L continued the kisses down her neck, where he met her two full, round breasts.

"Ryuzaki," Misa sighed breathlessly, biting her lip.

Finally taking a moment to pause, L shifted, moving over the young woman's body. "Yes?" He managed to spit out between each heaving breath of his lungs. The sweat began to collect at the back of his neck, making his hair stick to his hot skin. He swooped down and tugged the bust of her lingerie down beneath her breasts with his teeth, revealing her to the cool atmosphere of the room.

"…Don't stop."

"As you wish," L mumbled, swiping a dexterous tongue over and around her nipple. Misa couldn't help her arch her back, and her manicured fingernails dug into L's back and the white T-shirt that covered it.

She moaned and bucked her hips beneath him, eyes closed tight. He dipped his own pelvis to meet hers. Rhythmically, his hips gyrated down to tease her with the growing bulge of the detective's jeans as his tongue toyed with her nipples. "R-Ryuzaki," Misa bit her lip, enjoying the sensation. But it wasn't enough for either of them. "Do it," she demanded in a whisper into his ear, "Do me."

L nodded, bumping his forehead against hers. Without another word, his fingers slipped over the waistband of her underwear. She shuddered. L followed suit in discarding his own jeans and plain white underwear beneath them. With her eyes still clamped shut, L took Misa by the wrist and placed her hand on his erection. She grasped the warm, alive organ and with a giggle, ran her fingers up and down over and over again. L could only throw his head back in pleasure.

"Ah, ah, Miss Amane," L gasped. His grip on her wrist increased and her hand came away before his limit could be reached. Taking a steadying breath, L lowered himself before her already wet and eager vagina. Misa's arms draped over his shoulders loosely, but when he pushed into her suddenly, her hips bucked and her arms tightened around him. He drew out and thrust into her again and again.

"Ryuzaki…"

"M-Misa," His shaking breath was tainted with sin, and vision with ecstasy. The same was true for the blonde below him, nails clenching into his skin with each jab. She looked up at him with half-hooded bedroom eyes, erratic breath slightly caressing each other's cheeks. Misa craned her neck up and kissed him, open-mouthed. The rather loud rhythmic protests from the bed frame they were on were lost on the pair.

"A-Ah, Misa!"

She couldn't muster up breath enough to reply with his name before her whole body clenched and she climaxed, letting out an awkward but passionate moan. L came inside her simultaneously with a gasp of her name through clenched teeth. They shuddered and L's arms turned to pudding as he no less than fell atop Misa. Their breath mixed together with another bout of kisses before L rolled off of her. He lay on his back, arms outstretched beside him, regaining his breath. Misa turned herself on her side and cuddled into his armpit.

Sweat dripping from his forehead, L's eyes snapped open and stared toward the ceiling. He brought his arm down beside him, feeling for the blonde girl. The bed beside him was cold, the comforter having long been kicked off the bed. His jeans were wet, sticky, and uncomfortable. He glanced up at the clock beside his bed. It was only four hours after he had attempted to sleep. With a sigh, his head fell back against the pillow, disappointed. It was all just a dream.

_I should have known._

**A/N:** Okay, don't shoot me here~

I'm not usually a fan of LxMisa, but I finally got one of my friends into Death Note and she requested of me smut between the two aforementioned characters. Since I don't really like the pairing, but more the crush L has on Misa, it morphed into this, fulfilling both of our wants for this. :)

Speaking of smut, this is my first published lemon! :o I have written one other, and I _will_ publish it, but it's in another story of mine I'm not going to start publishing until I'm completely done with. ;) My only question for you about this oneshot is how did I do for a first time? It's kind of awkward and I don't see myself doing this very often, but when I do, I want it to be good. :) Was it? If not, what could I do to make it better? Constructive criticism is always loved and welcomed in my neck of the woods. :3

Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
